abody and Sherman 2
by Cosmic Writer 85
Summary: **Rated M, for Language in some more mature writings** Sherman and Mr. Peabody got through a huge disastor, and now done with the events of the movie, we take a look at our hero's events before, and after. Get a more in depth look at the life of abody and his son, Sherman.


**Hey, this is a file I found on my Google Drive. Tell me, guys, if you want more stories like this. I know the writing in the story is poor, it was a quick write, which you can see by the large gaps in the timeline.**

* * *

 **Credits**

 **Editor:** **Lynx Traveller** **from FanFiction.**

 **Inspiration: DreamWorks**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home" Mr. **Peabody** said to the attentive little baby that he held in his paws. The baby boy cooed and laughed at the sight of the large building they were in. took Sherman to his room, since the child was starting to drift off into his dreams. "So peaceful" said while admiring Sherman in his crib. soon left. He started to go on to his computer, start up a program he had been working on, and type in 'parenting guide' and then clicked videos, and pressed the button that said 'start' and then the program showed a progress bar, which moved at a well rate. got up, made himself some popcorn, and wait a few moments for the download to finish. He turned his TV on, and shared the videos to the TV. sat back, relaxed, and took a few notes along the way.

 **The next morning**

woke up, put his glasses on, and went to Sherman's room. He noticed that Sherman was fussing. He could only wonder why. decide he should wake his precious boy up, upon doing so Sherman cooed happily, and smiled. took sherman to the living room, and gave him some toys. After doing so, traveled to the kitchen, but only moments later heard "Ma Pea Ba Ba" from his young child. He smiled largely, then walked over to see a sentence constructed out of wood blocks, which read 'I wnt fod' and Sherman pointed to his mouth, This act austonuned , He feed Sherman as requested, then took the blocks in a bag, and went to the pediatrician. He informed the doctor of Sherman's amazing act, and then poured the blocks all over the floor, and to see Sherman construction another sentence, reading 'Whr R We' and it took the doctor's words away. After many medical test the doctor came in looking very confused." our results came back extremely confusing! Sherman has a birth defect, and many symptoms that look like autism, although his development should have been slower, but they are increasing very quickly. All we can say is that your son is a genus!" and the confused father said "Well, I would have never expected…" and the doctor replied "Some aspects of his development are more advanced than others. But we do have concern for him when he begins school, since his ability may likely intimidate other kids. We've gathered a lot of information, and put it into this series of videos. Although this is a one is a billion thing, were still prepared. I also recommend that once his begins to completely understand your words, and meanings behind them, that you explain that he really shouldn't… egh… use his abilities too much in public. Now being you're, well.. yourself, I figure that you will decide not to have him keep his abilities hidden, bit we recommend that you would at least ease the world with his intelligence." agreed, and took Sherman home.

 **At Home**

 _What am I going to do?_ thought as he brought his child inside his home, _I don't really know anything about parenting, but since Shermans extremely advanced, it will be much easier to raise him_ he began to think again, but too many thoughts are running around within the confines of his mind. "I know" he exclaimed to his young pup, as he grabbed his laptop, took Sherman and the computer over to the living room, and sat them both down. He powered the Mac on, and logged in. then just sat back, and watched his child play on the computer, which he learned to use quickly. He soon opened the notes application, and typed in "Can I have food" but he had a little help from auto-correct. smiled and said yes, then went to the kitchen to get food for him. _Unfortunately, we were out of the organic mush stuff he liked, although I believe that it was all the same._ He thought. He grabbed his pup, and put him in his feeding chair, and began what he thought would be a simple feeding, but would soon figure out it was actually a war.

 **(Skip ahead A LOT)**

 **Sherman is currently 2 years old. After age two, the doctors said that Sherman's rapid development had stopped, but even though it did, he was four with the knowledge of a 6 year old. Sherman is almost able to speak in full sentences, he also had an amazing vocabulary.**

Only a few times a year did the boy lay like this. He couldn't sleep at all. _Since has set a clock-plug-thingy I couldn't watch TV_ Sherman thought, so he tried everything in mind. he counted, he layed there with his eyes closed, everything, or at least everything to a 2 year old. Sherman fell on his bed in loss of hope, but then he realised something. _Whenever and I will watch the news, I'm is always ready to fall asleep_ he thought _,_ then he jumped out of his bed, and carefully listened for noises, but all he heard was the sound of the television.

The young child walked out of this room, and went in to the kitchen. He looked around the corner, only to see a sleeping Peabody. Sherman sat down next to his father's chair, and he watched the news, He didn't get the results he wanted; Sherman was watching a segment on tax money being wasted, but then a story came up, which told about a girl who was adopted, and was abused.

 _Hello, Mia here on the case for Channel 10 news,_

 _Only last night Mr and Miss Bangalore were arrested for abusing their 4 year old child, which they adopted 2 years ago._

 _We talked to the little girl and she said; "Whenever I was bad, they would smack me, hard enough to cause me to get large bruises, which lasted months. Sometimes if daddy got mad and drunk, he would cut me."_

Sherman heard this and began to think _Wait! I'm adopted! Whenever I do something wrong, always growls, and gestures choking. He also adopted me 2 years ago!_ and as he began to end the thought he did what any four year old would do, he cried. got woken, and upon seeing this Sherman ran to his room. only barely caught what the segment was about, and he sighed once he realised what it was.

 _Poor Sherman,_ _The poor boy is smart, but he also was a child. He didn't need to know about what he had just seen. He also really didn't comprehend the difference between him, and those horrible people. thought._ had just walked into Sherman's room, and saw him curled in a ball on his bed, so sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sherman" said, then waited for a response. A few seconds later his pup sat up and said "Why aren't you like those parents?" Sherman asked seeming afraid of the reply he would get, and of too. carefully picked his words and said "Sherman. You're too young to know about things like those, but I must say, I am nothing like those monsters! I'm not like them because multiple reasons. One, I find it sickening to treat a child in that manner! Two, Sherman I love you, I love you with all of my heart! Lastly, I'm a dog, and most animals have two major urges when it comes to their young. One is to be caring, and nurturing. Secondly, to be overly protective of their children." and with those few words that Sherman's father said, Sherman hugged his dad for dear life, as if he thought that if he let go, he would lose his dad.

* * *

 **Quick note:** I found a story I really liked online, so I rewrote it. The idea is, that really didn't tell the truth of when he said ' _without a family of my own_ ' in the opening scene of the movie. Prepare for maybe a sappy story, and most likely in later chapters, and scary flashback.

* * *

 **b**

 **Early next morning**

The phone rang next to on his nightstand. yawned, and half asleep, answered his phone "Hello?" asked "Peabody, did I wake you?" "No…" "Great! Well I wanted to see if we could arrange a time to see each other." the woman asked "Well, the plane takes about 2 and 9/10 of a days, so I guess we could leave today, land late on Wednesday, and go to your place on thursday." replied "Great! Make sure you bring the bundle of joy too!" The woman said jokingly, but said seriously "I would never leave Sherman!" and with that goodbyes were exchanged and got up, got dressed (in his usual bowtie and glasses) and got his pup up. "Sherman, Sherman, wake up my boy!" said quietly but Sherman was rolling in his bed saying "No… Time… Rip… Don't… Pen…" and , befuddled, Shook his pups shoulder, and he woke up. "What was your dream, or nightmare, about Sherman?" asked, Sherman looked up, thought for a couple seconds, and said "I forget!" and the two laugh a little. "Sherman, were going to see somebody today, we won't see them until thursday though." and Sherman asked who, but just told him it was a surprise. They got on 's scooter, and were driving off to the airport.

 **(Fast-forward. I'm kinda getting bored waiting. They are at the Ladies home.)**

and Sherman walking forward towards the home of whom they were to visit, when the door swung open, and a young lady came running out of the home "My Peabody!" the lady exclaimed "calm down _mother_ it's just me, the same me!" replied "Is that my grandchild?" the lady asked "Why, yes! This is Sherman, say hi Sherman" commented but the lady followed with "Awe. Too bad he can't speak" but the lady was shown wrong only seconds later when Sherman said "Hi!" which baffled the woman more than the talking dog. After explaining inside, the two sat down in the livingroom.

 **Ok. Well, I'm getting bored with this, but I'll incorporate the mother later in the story, and show the true story of 's past.**


End file.
